This application pertains to the art of automated video inspection and more particularly to inspection of containers.
The invention is particularly applicable to real-time inspection of similar containers traveling on a conveyor system and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications such as in any system in which inspection of a concave specimen for perforate flaws is desired.
Automated video inspection has become an accepted aspect of manufacturing. In fact, such automated inspection is often considered mandatory in connection with containers, particularly in the food and beverage service industry.
In the past several years, significant advances have been made in the connection of automated container inspection. A first improvement was directed to engineered lighting for such inspections. Theretofore, automated inspection had been loaded towards sophisticated inspection algorithms. Advantages of engineered lighting allowed for less complex algorithms while concurrently facilitating increased inspection accuracy and specimen integrity. Aspects of such engineering lighting may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,882,498 and 4,972,093 both entitled PULSED-ARRAY VIDEO INSPECTION LIGHTING SYSTEM, and assigned to Pressco Technology, Inc., the assignee of the subject application.
While the first application for engineered lighting was in connection with inspection of container ends, the area was promptly broadened to include inspection of the interiors of containers. An example of this type of inspection may be found in connection with U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,127 entitled ENGINEERED VIDEO INSPECTING LIGHTING ARRAY, also assigned to Pressco Technology, Inc.
While the foregoing markedly improved the automated inspection of containers, room for improvement remained. More particularly, perforate or pinhole container defects, such as those provided in container side walls, were not readily detectable by the afore-noted technology.
Conventional systems are extremely limited in their ability to detect container side wall defects. In one system, a large "turntable" physically contacts containers, temporarily removing them from a line by a vacuum/sealing attachment on an open end. A light sensor is then disposed within the sealed container. Any detected light by this sensor is concluded to signify the presence of a defect. The system therefore creates no "image" to be obtained that would allow for placement or classification of a defect.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved system which overcomes the above-referred problems, and others, and provides the container perforation detection system with improved ability to detect such defects in container side walls.